Who The Hell Are You?
by Death2HeartlessSoul
Summary: What happens when both angels and tamers appear in the real world aka our world?And is mixed with vampires and other things that creep in the night?
1. Chapter 1

Dark:Oh yeah,my names Dark,**THE AUTHOR, SEEE**?and since it's in D.N.Angel,I'd like to make this clear for you people that are like What The?! **THAT Jack's-Cast(1) DARK STOLE MY NAME,MUTHAFUCKER!!!!**

Dark:HHHeeeyy!!Why'd you call me that,it's not like I did it intenionly!

Dark:Yes you did,I've had this name since...I don't know but a very long time!So I had my name first...sooooooo thats makes you a copycat right?

Dark:WAAAAA!!!???Hey let me make it clear for you,**I WAS BORN HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY BEFORE YOU WERE BORN,SOOOOOO IIIII DID NOOOOT COPY YOU!!! YOU COPIED ME!!!**

Dark:True,you are very...old and crispy in the inside buuuuut when I found out about you and you haveing my name I soooo wanted to kill you,**NOWS MY CHANCE!!!** Throws Dark a few hundred dozen of daggers...and...bullets ---well shot it at him...well you should get this!!Geezz!!!!)

Dark:AAAHHHHH!!!!I-AM-NOT-OOOLLLDDD!!!!!-I-AM-YOUNG-COMPARED-TO- +Almost got stabbed in the head Doges hundred of daggers and bullets for his life + You Asswhole!!I will get my revenge!!!

Krad:_I'm a little confused,but,Dark,you're histerical!!!!!!!! _laughs and almost faints but then begins to breath -Personally didn't want to miss this-

Dark and Dark:???Which one????

Krad:_The one who threw the daggers and shot bullets,who else???Duh..._

Dark:Oh,Thanks,I try my best .

Krad:_Soooo I finally have someone who hates the Phantom Theif Dork with such passion.Yeah,I think you and me could get along just fine.Anyways,could I help make his life hell as well?_

Dark:Really?Okay,Sure,always welcome anyone that wants him to be at his death

Dark:Krad!?How did you get here??

Krad: _...now that you meantion it...I have no idea...Dark,how did I get here???And Dork I'm asking the author so don't answer,knowing you...you'd answer...freak..._

Dark: Sweatdrops+ Uh...no I wouldn't...I'M NOT THAT DUMB...

Dark: ...Shrugges How should I know???

Krad:_Because...YOUR WRITING THIS THING!!!!!!!!!!!_

Dark:Oh yeah,...I guess its that light of hatered that lead you here...HOW SHOULD I KNOW!!!!!!!STOP MAKEING ME THING OF I'LL HAVE A BRICK FALL ON BOTH YOUR HEADS!!!!!!!

Krad and Dark:What did I do?!

Dark:LETTSS GET ON WITH THE FREAKEN STORY ALEADY!!!!!!!! Oh yeah aaaand +Drops two bricks and slams into both of the idiots faces+ Ouch...oh well who cares,anyways I hope you enjoy the story now.

Dark and Krad:You evil son of a --- Bricks-smack-the-weasel -----(You know like Pop-Goes-The-Weasel)

* * *

In the real world of where we are at,at this momment...I guess...

Dark walking home with this wierd D.N.Angel DVDs and mangas in her hands (2) that Trinity gave her to watch and read.She said something that 'You'd be freaked on the names...and a special name heheh'

"Trinity sometimes you freak me out" muttering to herself as she reached her apartment.

(A/N:Since I loooovee vampires,just add the vampires of the night and that completes my world.Along with other creatures as well.Don't know when Alucard will show,but he will...just to give you that.)

She had nothing to do so she put in the DVD in and started watching.It had started to rain and Dark loved it when it rained,it was so calm and...to her,happy in its own way.She loved the dark but not too dark,but very cloudy and hated sunny days ,just straight hated them.

Yup,after seeing the first episode,she was freaked.A theif person was also had the same name as she did.

"Hey!They stole my name!!!...Or...no,**THOSE PEOPLE STOLE MY NAME!!!!**Oo0h,is that what Trinity meant by when I get freaked on a specific or special or **WHATEVER! **nameOH WELLS**,MOVING ON!!!!!"**

She was up all mid-day and night just watching and reading at the same time,and finished watching all the episodes and decided to finish reading the mangas.

Then around mid-night Dark got really annoyed about this other dude named Dark and threw the book stepping on the book...then remembered it wasn't hers...ooooww she owed Trinity since it was...demolished...(Poor,poor,poor book,all abused,someone smack her on the head!Oh ya,thats me...well the walls will jump in front of me anyways so,even though it hurts,its taken care of)

Dark sighed and started for the living room,when she saw the tv flicker,kinda like The Ring but just really fast pics of...**I DON'T KNOW...USE YOUR IMMAGINATION!!Jeeezzz(3).** Then the last thing Dark saw was a bright light and blanked out for some reason.

Waking up with a really big headache Dark looked at the clock to her left and noticed it said 12:59 a.m.?

'Nice'

As she started to walk to get some headache meds she kicked something...soft...soft?...EH???!!!!!!!

Dark looked down (Finally) and saw some dude liying on the floor like he just jumped the scealing,nudging him in the face not too hard but just hard, to see if he was dead(?) and getting her pocket nife getting ready to attack any minute.

Getting frustratied,she decided to do something ...fun... Dark ran as fast as she could for a bucket,very cold water w/ ice,and a camera.O0oh yessss,this will be funny...then attack him...yeah,good plan.

When she passed Dark had passed her room,she saw something.

Looking she saw no other than (**PICK-A-BOO**+---+Don't know why I typed it,just did XP ) Dan-Da-Na-Naaaaa Dark!

Soooooo Dark decided to drench them both at the same time,now dragging the unconcious 'Dark' She sat them up and noticed the other one...umm...Krad!That was his name,Dark's other half!...Na duh..Why am I so excited?Probably some stupid cosplayers or whatevers.

"**1-2-3!!!SPALSH!!CLICK. Wakie,Wakie!!!HAHAHAH**!!"

Immediately they both jumped and yelped...screamed,and stood up faster than a normal being...well...they're not human...NO WAIT!!!They're just cosplaying hobos. Then they noticed they were handcuffed...and just incase...Dark's fingers were tied up together in really really tight medical tape (A/N:I don't know what those med.tapes are called but MAN!!!they really stick!!)

Dark then,as planned,tripped them making them land on the floor but was nice enough to catch 'Dark and Krad' AKA hobos,"Yeah,I should know,the floors are really hard and it really hurt when you hit yourself face on."

And just smiled at the creeps..er...yeah,creeps but a better word then just creeps.

The one 'Krad' growled as the other 'Dark' just stared at Dark in confusion and shock.

Dark just started laughing almost letting them go,which suprised them.

"Oops,sorrys" Then with that Dark's voice turned as if she was insaine

"So what are you guys doing here,hobos."

The one 'Dark' was now had a frightned expression as I put on my pshyicotic grin.

_"Hey what you do that for!!!!"_

Dark simply answered "Because,you broke into my apartment,and if my brother was here,oohh he would have killed you guys by now..._literally_."

Dark noticed how her tone was with the literally,it was with...nervousness,and disgust.

"So who are you guys,if you do not answer honostly,there are more ideas than just that."

"Ummm...why did you tie my fingers up?I...can't...move!"

"I just had a feeling,now **ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!!!!"**

Both looked at ther wide eyed in shock.Thats when the one dressed a 'Krad' spoke again

_"Y-Yeah,I'm Krad and thats Dark."_

Dark twitched**,"Tell me your names and stop playing around with me.!"** Dark tryed to be calm but she was really getting impacient with the two.

"Hey,he told you already,I'm Dark and thats Krad."

Dark was going to smack the stupids out of this idiot when she remembered something,still staring at the wall with a smirk, "If you say what you really are then show me.Show me your wings."

They blinked,Dark was now fused "If you don't show me your wings then **I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!!"**

They nodded like crazy and started to sprout they're wings,'Dark's' had black wings while 'Krad' had white wings.Dark just blinked in annoyance and sighed.

By then they completely had they're wings out, "Okay then,now stand here" pointing almost next to her and they just looked at Dark seriously now.

"If you stand there,how am I suppose to take the cuffs,chains,and locks out?...Plus the tape...sorry...heh"

"What?" They both said at the same time makeing each other look at one another than at Dark again.Dark was really annoyed now.

"Okay I guess I'll expalin while you guyses are like this then. I thought you guys were burglars or hobos so I did it safe and to get some answers.I thought you people...er...angels...er...**whatever!**...anyways I thought you guys were those cosplaying people but since you proved that your thing real deal,I appoligize for the cold water with the ice,and tripping you,and oh yeah,clampping you guys up with metal and tape.Since I guess,you do not know where you are,you are in Texas.So I guess you guys could make yourselves at home...just after...I take everything off ya."

In silence Dark got the locks,chains,cuffs,and...tape.

Dark then realized something, "Hey guys,I'm suprised you two haven't started fighting yet." They just blinked for a minute.

Dark then smiled,"S-So,we're in Texas huh?"

He talked kinda sheepishly,makeing her almost want to laugh but kept my annoyed face on,then Krad spoke up.

_"What's your name?"_

"Huh?Oh yeah,its..." Dark thought of her name and gave Dark a look of hatered.

"Uhh...did I do something wrong?" Seeming a bit nervous why he had gotten that death glare of hatered and a drop of insanity.

Dark sighed,and said bitterly "You stole my name." And walked off leaveing both angels with a face of WTF?????

As Dark left to the very looooong hallway,Krad then turned to Dark,"_It's affical,she soooo hates you.She scares me though."_

"Huh???What did I do!?"

_"You uh...stole her...name??" _ Was his only response.

"Huh?"

Krad chuckled but Dark could tell Krad was trying to hold it in the laughter,

"What's so funny,Krad?"

"_Y-y-you sounded s-s-sssoo dumb right n-nnow."_

"Oh."

If he heard Krad burst into laughter he'd glomp him and pound on him! When Krad looked at him for the second time,he just smiled and bursted into laughter while stubbling into the ground using the nearest thing for support (Chair).

Dark twiched,but then heard the girls voice again,"Hey what size are you?!"

Dark saw Krad laughing his ass off as Dark looked like he about to tackle him but was stopped with a really strong yank on his shirt making him fall to a couch and saw that girl getting in back of him.

"What are you doing!"

"What else!?Getting your shirt size! And er...you look at your own pant size...cool got yours."

Then walked up to the still laughing Krad she just got his shirt with ease and easily got his size but had been clinged when Krad almost fell over still laughing as hard as ever.

So she had to peel him off...practically,pretty awkward.Soooo Krad then stummbled to the floor laughing hard this time...why??Have no clue.

Dark shivered at the sight that Krad was laughing and was acually peeled off that girl made him shiver even more.

"..."

She then went to a room and came back and threw Dark's teeshirt (Color:Black with red stripes,slightly baggy) and threw Krad his shirt (Color:White,also slightly baggy).

At this point Krad was now panting for air as he put on the shirt but noticed his pants were wet.

_ "Hey,got any pants?"_

"Duh!I've been asking about your sizes but I said I wasn't going to look! Sighs,and I'm stuck with the idiots...,..." Dark then remembered...there tamers...that redhead and that blueheaded peoples.

"Ah,you know what,just go look in my brother's room,see if you find any which probably you will but never know."

As they walked into her brothers room,Dark ran to the phone almost smashing it with her body and called Trinity's cell.It rang two times,when she picked up,

**"Dark,callthecopsbecausetwopeoplejustappearedoutofnowhereandthatreallyfreakedmeoutandthewierdestisthattheylooklikeSatoshiandDaisukeALLLOOOTTsooooCALLTHEFREAKENCOPSALLREADY**!!!!"

Damn that was a long sentence.

"Trinity,...you dont have them tied up and threatening them with your gun...right?"

When Dark was on the phone,Dark and Krad came back happily with new not wet pants (Dark:Black jeans,Krad:Blue jeans),and heard everything after the word 'them'.

They just looked at her when her expression changed like 'Oh Crap!'

"Trinity don't shoot them!I'm coming alright!Don't you Dare or I'll kill you!" Dark then hung up and saw the two just looking at her strangly, "You two come with me" ,as she ran past them opening up the door grabbing the keys,so they followed and got out of the house as fast as they could.

Dark then locked the door really quick and started running as fast as she could with Krad and Dark right behind her about...20 steps away making them seem like they ran ssllooooooww.

She looked behind her to relize she was running too fast,who cares anyways we're talking about a Phantom Theif and a Homicidal Blonde her, "Hey you guys CAN jump over wooden and wired fences,right?!"

"Yeah,why?"

_"Yeah...__Don't tell me we're going to..."_

"Yes!Man,Krad is lazy" Dark mubbled after the word 'yes'.

Then started to jump really high fences like no big deal while Dark and Krad were behind but struggled not to get cut with the barrbed wires...Why barbedwires?**DUH I JUST TOLD YOU VAMPIRES EXIST IN THIS WORLD OF MINE!!!**

AAAANnyways,they survived with no cuts or those big dogs chaseing them each time,but they were huffing and puffing and ran some more but that didn't take long.

Dark was waiting for them by what looked like an alley.

Once they caught up with her they were dead tired,_"Why can't we just fly for goodness sakes!!!??"_

"You don't understand,if people see you flying they'd seceretly follow you then kill you,but these people that would do that would be someone much stronger than just a regular human and they do have some abilites that they could take advantage of.And the world you guys come from,they don't exist only if they're a Hikari Artifact."

After she finished they noticed she knew about the Hikari but then after she said "Come on"

Then she started running into the alley,as they started Dark said "This place looks dangerous!Damn -"

"Shut up,more people are in greater danger if I don't get there in time and I don't think you want them shot."

"Who's they?"

But when he finished asking the question she was now out of hearing range.

"Wow,she's fast."

_"Yeah,I hate this,I will get my revenge on her for doing this to me!!!"_ Then ran faster with anger.Dark just shook his head.

When they caught up with Dark,with the help of roof tops,they then saw her pick locking a door and a second latter it opened up into this huge room inside.

They followed Dark as she ran up the stairs yelling "Last one in lock the door"

Krad was second in so he looked back and smirked at Dark as he was the last one in.So Dark locked the door and caught up what seemed a million stairs but tripped.As he tripped he grabbed Krad's leg making him trip himself and they both stubbled back to the first step.

Dark then got to the door bursting it open, "Trinity don't -"

One gunfire went off and Dark ducked the bullet that almost reached her head but instead it shot the door across from her room.

"-shoot" as Dark finished her sentence.

"Oh shit!Dark are you okay?!I'm sorry you scared me,call me or something!Don't just picklock my door and run into my bedroom!"

But when she finished her sentence she saw two men on the side of her eyes,standing at the doorway,and then pointed ithe gun to them after a second latter.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Trinity they're with me,don't shoot them idiot!"

"Eh?More coss people!"

When she helped Dark up, Dark and Krad saw both Satoshi and Daisuke hand cuffed ...sort of the same way they were but were back to back with cloth in there mouths,tied up so they wouldn't move.

_"Satoshi-Sama!"_

"Daisuke!" ,and went to go untie them.

"Wo,wo,wo what the hell are you doing!?These people broke into my house!"

"Trinity they're not burglars!They're not cosplayers either,they're the real thing."

Trinity just looked at her like she was insaine or something.

"What?They're just characters from an anime/manga for god sakes!How could they be real!?"

"Don't know,but Dark and Krad proved it when they showed me they're wings."

"Um,hello!How the hell do you take this off!?"

Trinity just looked at the two struggling to untie there 'tamers',with a shrug she shuwwed the away like little dogs.

"Let _ME _untie it" and then after a few momments the ropes were now untied along with the cloth in there mouths and the hand cuffs.(Trinity has this big paranoia when it comes to burglars if your wondering)

"Hey how would I know your not pranking me or something?", Trinity suddenly asked as she knew her friend too well

"Why would I do that?I'd do something else like scaring you to death or let Jack and the others help plan something." With a As-A-Matter-Of-Fact tone.

"Yeah,your sooo sweet,I could just hug you." She responed sarcastically,now standing.

"Hey so for real,whats going on?If they're the real thing then why are they here?"

Now looking at Dark directly,answering with a shrug.

"Sighs, look my parents went to go buy more paint and stuff like that,they might be home any min--" Then they heard a car pull up.

"Aw man not now!!"

As she ran and closed the door really fast,"Okay,I can explain why your here but I don't know what to say about the other four."

"I don't know don't look at me!Okay,lets just let your parents avoid comeing to your room.Trinity,are you **_EVEN_** thinking?Wait...by the looks of you...your not thinking at alll."

With that someone knocked on the door,as Dark signaled to hide,Dark and Krad who were sitting on the bed confused,Dark just got on the bed and pushed the to the floor,making a big thud. And covered there mouths as she looked like she was laying on Trinity's bed.

"Oh hey dad."

"Honey what was that sound?"

"Oh?Sorry that was just Dark."

Then he looked into her room to see Dark sitting on Trinitys bed waving 'hi' and walked over to Trinity's side. (A/N:I'm almost at Trinity's shoulders and lets just say I'm 14 already and well...Trinity's regular age right now 19.)

"Hello sir,its nice to see you again."

"Hello Dark,you haven't been doing those dangerous stunts on that skateboard of yours haven't you?"

"Umm...no?"

He just chuckled, "Well thats good,last time you almost scared me,I'd thought you crack your head open or something like that.Well I'm glad your looking healthy."

Trinity's mom was comeing up the stairs,"Oh Dark's here?"

She looked and saw Dark beside Trinity and smiled,"Long time on see huh?"

"Yeah"

"Your not doing those cray stunts are you?Last time really scared me,and I was worried how your hospital bills would have been paid."

"Well I'm alright,it's really about balence, and being stabble,have to be in the right position.But,I'm alright to leave it off."

"Well I'm really not confertable with it even though it's none of my buissness.Does your brother know about it?"

"Uh...yes?"

Sigh "So your spending the night here?"

"Huh?Oh no,I just came to visit."

"Yeah,I'm going to spend the night at her place,you know,brake,you guys should to,we work to hard heheh."

"Oh,alright,have fun,we're going to bed anyways,night."

With that Trinity closed that door and looked at Dark and both said, "EWWWW!!"

"Hah so that what you meant!" With that,that made Dark jump a little when she heard the other Dark jumped from his awkward position with Krad.

Dark just turned and looked at Dark,"Y-Yeah"

Satoshi and Daisuke came from under the bed, and said "Your name is also Dark?"

"Gah!I had it first,Plus I never knew he had it to until today a little while ago before you people showed up."

She was now pissed.Krad was now getting up,"_You HAD to push so hard!?"_

"Well...yeah,I just helped Trinity out a bit,you two are sooo slow,now I'm stuck with more idiots!"

"Sigh Come on. My place." Dark headed towards the window,thats when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Looking back,it was Daisuke**,"Umm,Dark,theres no tree or anything."**

"I know,just jump off."

**"But its a six story...house?**(O.O???what the????)

**Plus theres really sharp rocks at the bottom** (really sharp rocks lol)

"Yeah,and your point is?"

Satoshi spoke up while pulling on Dark as she was about to jump, _**"Look,your going to kill yourself."**_

Dark just looked back with a annoyed and bored look on her face,"Trinity where are your parents?"

"Where else?You should know they're seceret codes,especially the one mom just said a while ago,they h-haven't came out of they're room ever since."

"Ew,sickos,anyways I guess it's safe to go down stairs but fast and quietly,OH and Trinity,I left my skateboard here,mind if I look on the third floor?"

"Nope,juuuust leave before things get worse." Everyone nodded and went down stairs,to the door except with Dark.

"Oh yeah,since Trinity nor Dark are down here I guess we wait outside.Man its wierd saying my own name...creepy."

Shaking his head while going outside and waiting by leaning on the wall outside.

_"Hmmm,I hope were not going to the same route we took when we got here,if so,I'm definatly not going."_

"Yeah,that route was hell,wow first time I'm agreeing with Krad,wow."

_"YYYeeaaahh."_

**"Hey Dark,how was it hell?"**

Dark just looked at his tamer for a second, "Well we jumped over fences,didn't mind that,but they were so freaken high and had barrbed wires,electric bolts,crazy dogs,those red light rays things,and more wire.Its even more horrible in person than just hearing it."

**"Oh,you didn't hurt yourself did you?"**

"Nope,but there were alot of almosts."

Looking down again,it looked like both Daisuke and Satoshi were trying to hold in there laughter.

Then Dark came out with a skateboard carrying it over her shoulder,"Okay,to my house."

With both angels saying a second later,"But not the way we came,right?!"

"Well no ones life is at stake so no."

_**"Hey,was she going to shoot us?"**_

"Hmmm...yes,if I didn't get there in a certin time you'd be dead meat. Anyways hurry up or you guys will be left behind."

So everyone rushed to her,not wanting to be lost in the neighborhood,and it seem kinda creepy in a way no one could explain. zzzzzzzzzzzzXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Okay that was pretty long..lol Sorry I tried to make it short but I sort of have a problem writing long storys like this one and my other storys.Oh ya,just to give you a little tip,I'm working on another in Bleach,Naruto,and Hellsing. (I have no idea what to type on in Immortal Rain nor Crescent Moon so there would be a long pause on those catigories.)

1)Don't know I just like that word because it's wierd,and if some of you that are like I-DON'T-GET-IT-YET!!!!!!! It means JackAss ---One of my words I invented

2)Yes,I am a girl,some person called me a guy...I think thats why he was talking...well...guy stuff to me...**Distgusting Pervert!!!**

3)I know,I've might of spelled Jeez wrong,but hey,I suck at spelling (not that much but I can really really suck at spelling and you'd be like wooow!)And theres no spell check on Notepad so that double sucks.Oh well,life sucks anyways,so suck it up XP


	2. Chapter 2

Dark:Tahh!!! I'm soo happy,my sis is here!Yay! 

Dark:AAAnndd??

Dark:YOU WILL SUFFER EVEN MORE!!!HEHEHEH

Dark:WWWWWHHHYYYY!!!!

Dark:Because your an idiot.

Dark:No I'm nott!!!!

Dark:Yes you are and your out ranked by two people...were is Krad???

Dark:Jerk...Acually,I have no clue...were is he?

Dark:You didn't attack him while he was sleeping did you!?

Dark:Uh...n-n-no?? No!!Ofcourse not!!!Why would I do such a thing!? Of all things----

Daisuke:**Ay,why's Krad in the closet?! (Very annoyed right now)**

Dark:Uh-Ooooh

Dark:Thats low...real low

Daisuke: -**Ripes duck tape off Krad's mouth,sending Krad scream in agony-**

Krad:_You could of done that a little less painful!!!!_

Daisuke:**Ouch,too loud,and how could I make it less painful,just be happy I'm taking you out of the closet and unting these,DAMN THESE FKING WIRES ARE SO TIGHT!!!Grrr...Dark,after this I'm going to kill you for making me do this hard work!!!**

Krad:_Then why are you untieing me?_

Daisuke: **-Whispers- Well Dark did something that really ticked me off so I've finally found an excuse to try to kill him. -Smiles happily-**

Krad: _-Sweatdrops- Uh...y-yeeeaaahhh your scary_

Dark:Wow,I didn't know he had so many enemys,but theres more,heheheh

Dark:Yeah,lets get on with the story,k?

Dark:Shut up,you don't tell me what to do,and,I guess I should...

* * *

SON WHERE ZE STORY HAZZEEE LEFT OOFFFUUUU (Always wanted to do that sorrys)

Key:

Dark (The Author) : "Your stupid"

Dark (The Phantom Dork): "Your stupiiidd!!!"

Krad: "_Shutdaap people are trying to sleep here!!"_

Satoshi: _**"Oh crap!Daiuske don't kill anyone!" -Holds Daisuke back-**_

Daisuke: **"Who the hell woke me upp!!!!!! Gahh!!!Let go,I'll kill them!AAHHHH!!! " **

Satoshi lost his grip,and all 4 ran for there lives away from the killer-cranky-Daisuke that was woken up in the middle of his nap

* * *

'One more block till we were almost to my house,thank god no one was usually out...wait,correct that.'

"Gotta Q for ya,is it me or is this neighbor hood always so creepy?"

"No,its the neighborhood"

"Why?"

"..."

"Hello I asked why?" Waving his hand infront of Dark's face.

"I heard you,jeez."

Swipping Dark's hand away from her face rather hard, "Ouch,not so hard." Dark whined,making the other Dark twitch.

_**"Dark,stop that,your ticking her off"**_

"Waaaa?I'm just asking a question and doesn't want to answer me."

**"Dark,stop the whining._NOW_."**

All three,Dark,Satoshi,and Krad,looked at the redhead in shock on how Daisuke spoke to Dark like that.None of them never really heard Daisuke seem so...angery,mixed with frustration plus annoience.

Dark just smirked remembering Daisuke's usual character in the animes and mangas,and just walked her way mumbling something about how dumb they really look at the momment.

Daisuke was right next to her and nodded,and Dark heard Daisuke acually cursing on how annoying Dark could be and them looking at him shock really ticked him off even more. 'This is going to be a good night.' "Well we're home."

Unlocking the door,Dark and Daisuke went in first as Dark,Satoshi,and Krad went in from behind.

"I'm hungry,got something to eat?"

"Uh,yeah,go look in the fridge,just...don't eat everything."

"Alrighty then!" And zoomed to the kitchen (Practically lol)

_"Yeah,I'm going to look at T.V."_

And Krad walked to the living room,** "Uh,what do we do now?"**

"You guys like video games?I could chalenge two players right now."

**"Sure!"**

Dark looked at Satoshi if he wanted in_**,"Yeah,sure,what game is it?"**_

"Shooting game.I have others,if you don't like Halo 2 (1) you could pick something out and play on my Nintendo,or Gameboy Advance or the DS."

* * *

-About 30 Minutes Later-

* * *

As Daisuke and Dark were busy killing,Satoshi was playing a game on the Gameboy,when Krad walked in only seeing the tv witnessing the events of Dai.

**"Hah!I told you I could kill that guy!"**

That out burst made all three jump.

**"And you said I couldn't shot a thing.Check the score,I'm the same level as you,never under estemate me."**

With that he stuck out his touge realizing that he had all the attention.Mostely realizing Satoshi looked at him in a funny yet shock way,and Krad just plain out,'Woooww he's nuts' type of face. And Dark,realized the same thing,and bursted into laughter so hard she couldn't breathe for a momment but kept laughing.

Daisuke just blushed in embarrassment,Krad finally snapped out of shock from the outburst_,"Huh,Dark can I talk to you for a bit?"_

Dark calmed down a bit,taking deep breathes,then as she calmed down and nodded she saw Dark with a face and couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm going to go eat now,b-bye."

Krad just rolled his eyes and dragged the laughing Dark out of the room while Satoshi and Daisuke looked at each other,shrugged,and went back to there games.

Krad then dragged her accross the room,the guests room and clossed the door.

"_Okay,I don't want to freak everyone out and get annoyed even more,so you expalin this to me clearly."_

"Yeah sure,tell me what to explain already."

_"This."_ He heald up the damaged book of Volume 11 and the DVD cover.

"Ah huh."

_"What is this!?"_

"...OH yeah!,first of all,why do you think I already know who you were?Did you acually think I was joking when I expalined it to you and Dark?"

_"No you just said the location,and something about this world and our world,but you didn't explain this at all."_

"Oh,you guys are from the manga and anime,how?Thats how I know,I read them,and thats how I got to know each character."

Krad just looked at her confused.

"In this world your a character from a book then later on,in anime."

_"I...don't understand."_

"Yeah,its kinda hard for me to explain it though."

_"Oh,alright,is that all?"_

"Yeah,pretty much,I think...yeah."

As Krad opened the door with Dark behind him,the other Dark had came out of the her room asking were they both were.Looking back,he then smirked,"You think doing that a bit too fast?You just met the girl for crying out loud."

_"What are you talking about,I just asked her a few questions,Mousey."_

"Dark your a pervert."

Krad just looked at the two.Then after a momment the ,what seemed broken,light bulb blinked on_,"Dark!You disgusting piece of filth!"_

"Waja say little girl!?"

_"Grrr..."_

And with Krad tackled Dark and started fighting in the hallway.

"Hey guys,you could fist fight,but don't damage anything with those feathers of yours."

Dark was annoyed,very annoyed,she needed to shoot something,hmmm...game or Jack...which one,which one.Well he did owe her for ruining the couch and had to buy a new one before her brother would of killed or...maybe Jack for that matter.

"I'm going out."

_**"Were to?"**_

Satoshi went out of the room and was,most likely,going to the kitchen or living room.

"Just to go tell a friend hello."

And smiled in a way she'd usually do when shooting or about to shoot someone AkA Smiled like she was going to kill someone.

Satoshi saw this clearly because it seemed the same as Krad would smile when getting an idea

_**"Your...not going to kill someone...are you??"**_

"Nope,not kill.Why?"

_**"What do you mean,not kill?"**_

"Yeah,I'm not going to kill anyone jeez."

And Satoshi saw her slip something big and black into her pocket.

"I got to give my friend back his gun,I don't care if you believe me or not,but I'm telling you were I'm going."

_**"K,later."**_

"See ya."

* * *

-2 Hours Later-

* * *

_"Where did she go again???"_

_**"To give her friend back a gun."**_

"Yeah sure,probably went to the mall or something."

_**"They're not open at this time of night."**_

_"Probably she went to Trinitys place."_

"Yeah,eh,Daisuke,how long are you going to be on that game?"

**"...Little longer,just need to...Damn almost got you!I will kill you for shooting me!!!"**

All three just sweatdropped,"Daisuke."

He didn't look,just was shooting some people, "Daaaissuukkee..."

Didn't look.

"Daisuke!"

**"What.do.you.want.Dark?!"**

_"That was unexpected...didn't know the Niwa boy could be so...threathening."_

Dark just twitched at the venomous tone, "You,stop playing that game.Look at what your turning into!Your like a crazy person that likes shooting people!"(2)

**"Duh,its just a game,and how am I different,you bug me and I can't stand it any longer!!!"**

"Geh.Excuse me,its true,yourlike evil..er then usual."

**"What are you implieing Dark?"**

'_**Things were going to get ugly if this keeps up.'**_

"Damn! YOur so bad you remind me of...KRAD!! Now thats bad."

_"Hey!...wait,is it a insult of a comment???"_

_**"N-Niwa,I think Dark's right for once,this game does make your additude more...killer-ish and I think you should stop the game and calm down."**_

**"Hells no,no way,look on what level I'm on and I need to kill this guy before he kills me and I will not start over!"**

_**"See,listen to yourself,your ubsessed with the game."**_

**"Am not.Don't you have something better to do?!"**

As Satoshi and Dark were about to say something,somehow,Krad was behind him, _"Hey Niwa"_ Daisuke looked back and was knocked out cold by some spell he casted.

_"Well that solved it--"_

**"Save the game..."** Was all Daisuke mummbled and went silent

_"Wow he must be obsessed with the game alot."_

"Now I see why Emiko never really liked Daisuke playing video games."

_**"Sigh,I thought he was going to go pshyico on us or something."**_

"Same here."

"Hey guys."

Dark jumped including Satoshi just not as much a Dark did.Dark looked over to see Daisuke on the floor knocked out,Krad with a feather in his hand looking at the two like they were crazy or something.

"Oh hey,_**HEY** _why were you gone so long anyways?!"

"Jack's place is far from here.I had to walk."

"_**Weres that girl that tied me and Niwa to??" **_

"Soemthing came up so she can't come tonight.Yeah and speaking of that,do you think you guys are going to bed?Its almost 2 in the morning you know."

_**"Oh,I guess,where we going to sleep?" **_

"Umm...since Daisuke's knocked out I guess here,someone could sleep on in the guest room and one of you could sleep on the couch."

"Where you going to sleep at?"

"The couch,more confertable there plus I don't need to worry about who's entering or leaving the door.Decide and Night!or...morning.._**whatever."**_

"Hmmm **how many beds are in the guest rooms?!"** Dark shouted to as the other was going to the living room

**"Two!"**

"Well less worrys,now,I don't want to share the same room with a creep and definatly not a homicidal,sooo...what about you two sleep together here?Seems good enough right?"

"No!",Satoshi and Krad both shouted to Dark point blank.

_"Since when did we agree that you would tell me were to sleep,Mousey?!"_

_**"Well I'm going in the guest room,settle things with out killing each other." **_He said sighing in annoience and exhaustion at the same time.

That left Dark and Krad_,"Great." _

"Weelll,I made my decision,I'm going to the guests room to,rather be creeped out than about to get killed in my sleep."

Krad just gave him a look.

"Uh,later." And he was off.

_"Sigh,oh well." _Shrugged and went ot the living room were Dark was on the left couch with her arm covering her eyes.

Krad sighed and layed on the left couch crossing is arms over his head.Minutes past and he couldn't get any sleep,the couch was confertable,the temperature didn't bother him,but he couldn't sleep!Then he heard someone moveing,Dark.She mummbled something but only got a few words like, 'Damn' 'probably not that much' , 'Jack' ,'Jason' ,and 'morning.'

Krad opened his eyes slightly to see Dark putting on her shoes,seemed like she didn't change,"Man!Forgot to change,heh,oh well,good thing I forgot."

She was about to go out, _"Where are you going?"_ \

Dark looked back,to see him sitting up and his hair down with no hair tie,with,somehow,his eyes sort of glowing from the light outside,"Oh I just remembered that there's probably not enough for everyone to eat since it has been a long day,and would be wierd..no..embarassing that there wouldn't be enough,and I don't want anyone ticked and me deal with it."

Krad just rose an eyebrow _"Oh."_

"Can't sleep."

_"Not really."_

"Well you want to come?I have no idea what anyone likes anyways."

Krad just looked at her for a minute,_ "Yeah sure,I guess."_

"K."

Dark closed the door and waited for Krad to find and put on his shoes.Then they were out,and walked as Krad was done putting his hair in a pony tail.

_"Why do you like walking so late?Aren't you worryed someone might take you or something?" _

Dark looked to see Krad looking at her in curiousity.

"Yes but not really,I have enough strengh and stealth to defend myself." _"_

_How could you be so sure?"_

"Oh,I just know so."

And smiled as Krad just gave her a 'Your-crazzzyy' look.

_"Riiight.Sure you are.Probably just with one guy but how about more than just one?" _

"Same.Kick there asses."

_"Heh and you got this confidence how?"_

"I don't need confidence to know that I could beat up low live hu--people."

_'She is a strange one indeed.' _

_"Humans,was that what you were going to say?"_

"Uh...no?" Krad just chuckled

_"Your bad at lying you know that?"_

"...Yeah,at times,but naturally I can be pretty good."

_"Really,so you did that on purpose?"_

"No."

_"Sooo if they're low life humans than what does that make you?"_ He said now ammused on what she'll say next.

"Hmm,well..."

Then she smirked at him. "Probably both Vampire and Werewolf."

_"What?"_ Krad did not expect her to say that,never did expect it.She just laughed mockingly,"We're here."

He looked and saw three big letters,H-E-B.

_'Weird name for a grocery store.'_

"Krad you comeing?"

_"Huh?Yeah,comeing."_ Dark was already at the door waiting for him.

Krad seemed slighty embarassed.Why?He had no idea.

Dark was walking past a few aisles with Krad by her side,'Uh...what am I looking for?Me:Cearal and muffin.The others have no clue.'

She looked back to see Krad looking around his surroundings.

"Hey Krad,what do you want for breakfast?"

Krad looked back at her, _"Don't know,I was always asleep or having fun teasing Satoshi in the morning.Hmm...never really thought about it..."_

Dark just looked at him as he thought,'He looks...WEIRD,yeah,weird while he thinks.God,I stupid to be thinking that.'

Dark turned around as she saw Krad's head going up to look at her.So she quickely turned her back from him and she saw in her reflection that she was...blush???

"What the?!"

'Why am I blushing?!Me of all people!!Do I have a fever?...Wait...I can't.I'm not under alot of stress at least.No,No,no,I can't be sick,I don't feel sick.Or is that how it is when you start to get sick?**HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?**' Then she heard a voice.

She lifted her eyes to see Krad in front (Inches really) away from her face.

_"You alright?"_

"Yeah,I'm alright,I was just thinking since...nothing."

_"Since what?Tell.Me.Now." _

"I would if I finished the thought."

_"Well,finish it."_ Dark just looked at him, 'Demanding jerk.'

"No,now get out of my face." And she unconsiously put her whole hand in his face and lightly pushed his head up to the side.

Krad was acually shocked on what she had done.No one has ever done that to him before.Never.Krad just looked back at her,"Hey how do you feel about pancakes?" Dark was now walking away from him.

_"That was rude you know!"_ ,Krad had growled.

"Yep,same with you,getting right into peoples faces,jerk."

_'Did she just call me a jerk?!' _

_"Why you insoulin little--"_

"Sir can you keep it down a notch?"

_"What did yo--"_

Then Dark seemed to almost push Krad over,"Oh sorry sir,didn't mean for him to get so loud.Right,Krad?"

He was angery now,rolling his eyes,he nodded."Yeah,if you two are going to fight,do it outside."

"k,sure." The worker just rolled his eyes and walked away,_ "I just want to kill him now." _

Krad had now grided his teeth and made a fist hard enough they turned white.

Dark just giggled,and grabbed Krad's fist,"Calm down Krad,ignore him,lets just get the stuff and go alright?Come on."

Then she felt that his hand wasn't a fist anymore and could tell he calmed down a little.

As they walked he saw his refelction._'Why the hell am I blushing?!F.r.e.a.k.y.'_ And that creept him out.

* * *

"Finally,its acually amazing on how short the line is so late."

_"Well yeah,who'd be up a this hour?"_

"Yep,guess your right."

* * *

They finally got home,_ "You tiered yet?"_

"Nope,you?"

_"Nah."_ Dark just putted up the last idem in the cabonit.

"Sooo,what you want to do?"

_"Don't know."_

"Oh well,I'm going to play video games." Dark said in a happy way.

_"How many times,no,how long do you play video games a day?"_

"...Well since nobodys been home,and there's school,homework...I guess the whole day,but I help Trinity out so not that much I guess...don't know."

_"Hmm...oh yeah,I forgot,what day is it today?"_

"Uh,Sunday now.Why?"

_'Weird,it was Monday that last time I remembered.'_

_"Nothing."_

"Lier."

_"What?"_

"You heard me,your lying and you and I know it.I could read your mind." Dark said in an aweish,sarcasomish way.

_'Hmm...really?Lets see about that the person whos part vampire and werewolve' _

_"Alright,what was I just thinking just now?"_

Dark just smiled,"You mean exact,exact word to word?"

_"Yes."_

"K,you thought,Hmmm really?Lets see...about that,the peron whos part vampire and werewolve...**Hey!!I'm a pure blood!!"** Waving her fist in the air.

Krad on the other hand was plain out shocked,it was exactly what he thought.

_'Was she telling the truth all along?No probably a luckey guess,a really,really, really luck guess.'_ But he wasn't going to let in on it so easily.

_"I don't believe you.That was probably by chance." _Crossing his arms,looking at her with a smirk,but not the type of reincurence.Dark then smiled evily,"Oh should I go deeper?" '

Krad's eyes then widen then went back to how he was but smiled evily as well

_"Thats if,you could get into my head,and through my barriors."_And with that he smiled ear to ear.

"Yeah,yeah,sure,what ever,hold up."

And with that,Dark went silent,closing her eyes,putting her head down,then Krad started to feel a little funny.Instead a wave of pain...a wave of...something different.He seemed lightheaded.

_'Whats happening?It can't be her work,no human can do such a thing.'_

Then it all ended,everything,he felt..normal again.

Krad looked up at her,she had her head down,her long black hair covered her face,but could see a wicked smile,then went in disgust.

"Your a pervert."

Krad's eyes then widen, _"W-What?" 'Was she for real?'_

A shiver went down his spine.Nobody has ever attempted to do such a thing,not a human at least,or...is she even human?

_"What did you read?"_ Krad's voice seemed anxious now,"What's with the---"

_"Just...tell.me."_

"You thought a few hours ago how I would look like with a white shirt on soaken wet." Krad's eyes turned wide and Dark saw more of his reaction.He blushed like mad,veeerrryyy bright red,mouth dropped,he was embarrassed.

Dark just chuckled,holding in her laughter,knowing full to well it would wake everyone up.Then after what seemed like minutes,Krad went to his usual self,but blushed and looked down

_"S-Sorry,it was just an unwanted thought that was all.Nothing more."_

Dark rose an eyebrow,'Does he like me?Nah,he was just being a perv thats all.'

_"So your seriously not human."_ Dark took her eyes from the wall to Krad who was looking at her seriously now, _"You didn't read anything else did you?"_

"Well I did pass something about why you were blushing and it freaked you out.And how you want to kill that guy and---"

_"How deep did you go!?"_ His voice was now angry alright.

But Dark had a steady,calm,reasured tone,"I warned you I'd go deep and you accepted it.I only went as far to were you were on the couch saying how you can't sleep.The rest was I didn't touch."

_"Yeah,but-"_

"You just under estamated me,because when you felt weird for that slight second I already passed through your barriors and to your memmories and thoughts in a spilt second.It was that easy."

_"Are you saying my barriors were weak?" _

"Well,no,they were pretty strong but not for my level they're not."

_"What are you?!" _

"I told you I'm a Vampire and a Werewolve but a pure blood."

_"Pure-Blood on which one?Being a vampire or werewolve?"_

"Both.Oh yeah,and I'm a living Vampire.Werewolves are not under the undead,probably that's what kept me alive,don't know myself."

With that,a shrug and sighed,"Well I'm going to get the video games,want to finish playing Halo 2 with me?"

_"Er,I'll just watch for now."_

"Gotcha."

Krad watched as Dark went to her room openning the door quietly not to wake the Niwa.

_'Let me see if she really is what she is,I want to see with my own eyes!'_ Then he a knife and that fit his pocket,closed the drew,at the same time Dark was lightly shuting the door.Then smiled when Dark saw Krad looking her way,and he just waved.

'He's up to something.'

_"So lets see how well you play,if Niwa was getting addicted to this thing lets see you."_

(3)Dark just smirked,"Yes,I have proven you wrong that I'm not human,and acually got to see you blush,now I shall show you how good I am at this game,come My Dear,the game awaits us." The way Dark spoke,like those rich,noble people,and she called him 'Dear',and Krad could feel a blush come on again. _'Damn blush!!Damn that voice of hers!!!'_ he yelled in his head.

Dark put in the game in the system and a memmory card and started to play the game,"Now before I start,watch a pro do her work." _"Well lets see it."_ "Right."

* * *

-15 Minutes Later-

* * *

It was pretty interesting and Dark did play really well.Krad was about to ask if he could play but remembered the knife (He practically got stabbed by it lol)

He looked at Dark,she was pressing the bottons on the control like crazy but suddenly stopped.(?)

_'This is a good time to see her reaction and see if she says what creature she is.'_

Krad smirked at his idea,and got the knife and sliced his wrist.Showing her the sliced wrist and the bloody knife.Dark paused the game,and turned to Krad, "Blood." Krad was pretty inpressed on how fas she scenced the scent.He then smirked,stood up and crouched to her side.

"Why did you do that for." That seemed more like a demand than a question and Krad knew Dark was pissed.

He just smiled at her, _"Thirsty,My Little Dark?_" And pull his wrist closer to her face.

"Your want to see in your own eyes to see if I'm really what I said I was,right?" Dark asked in a angry voice.

_"Yes...did you read my mind again?"_ She smirked,"I don't have to enter from you mind barriers,I can enter your mind through your eyes,emotionless or not,the weakest point is through anyones eyes,and I saw it crystal clear.Your provolking me Krad."

_"Of all my life,I've never met a vampire nor werewolf unless they're part of the Hikari Art,yes,but other than that,I've never met a pure blood of both species in one,its rediculous!I now know your not human,but both a pure blooded Vampire **AND **Werewolf,heh now thats even more unbelievable."_

Dark just looked down now clenching her hand into fists,turning white,very white,and started to breath heaviley, "S-Stop it Krad.I-I don't like drinking blood,n-never did.I've drank blood once but from the ones that were in those blood donating bags.I didn't feel right,s-so I never drank them,I saved them just to help my other friends.I have never drank blood from a live person with pulsing blood in there veins."

After the word 'pulsing' her voice started to thicken,"Gah!",She was now holding her head and barried her face into her knees and studdered out in struggling,no,she was shakeing fericly trying to hold in the bloodlust.

"S-s-s-Stop it now,o-o-or I'll bit y-you.P-p-please,please." She said in a whisper.

_"Wouldn't you die if you don't drink blood?"_

"...Y-yeah,but then I'll b-b-be an u-u-undead,but I-I'll get weaker t-t-than a h-h-human,then...guhhh!!" Now she was holding her mouth and stomach crouching down to her knees and her head almost touch the floor a she beant over, 'He's going to see how much of a monster I am,he'll hate me!'

_"Dark,are you alright?!"_

Now she spoke in whispers,"Y-y-you'll get t-t-turned and it will be...**MY FAULT**!!!" She shrieked on the last two words painfully.

Krad just smiled,_ "Well maybe I will let you.I can't stand to see you like this,I'll be able to walk in the day,and have my normal power,and have the same eye color I have now right?Everything will be normal except I would be thirsty for blood right?"_

Dark finally looked up,gold met a black-red eyed Dark, "...Yeah,thats about it,you'll be my servent for short.You really want that?Plus you'll get injured a little by anything pure,pure silver.It'll hurt,but not much than when the dead touch silver."

(A/N:Dark finally gained enough energy to talk,and getting control of her bloodlust.)

_"Will it make me stronger than I am now?"_ That question really suprised Dark,"Y-Yeah,but since I'm not normal you would be a higher class than usual undead,plus you have those powers you have you'll probably be as strong as me heheh."

Krad then looked at her amused, _'If I could become as strong,I can finally kill Dark,yess,and when me and Satoshi get back in the same body I could have full control of his body,hmm,I think I will let this girl turn me,this will work out quite well heheheh.'_

Dark just blinked and could see Krad was in deep thought,and his eyes were covered by his hair so she couldn't see what he was thinking.

'Is he thinking to kill me like the others had thought?Oh well,better be safe than sorry.' And Dark let her claws grow but hid them from him by making her fingers go into a loose fist.

Krad looked at her and smiled, _"Alright,turn me already."_

"Whaaatt?!Why would you want to anyways?!"

_"Suprised?Because,like you said,the only thing that will be different is that I'll crave blood."_

"Thats not just it you know,you can't go out in full moons or else your true form will appear as the moon light touches you.You have to avoid silver in all costs,and ocean water will make you dizzy most of the time if your lucky enough."

_"Hmm?I thought that was for the dead to worry about when it comes to the water."_

"Yeah,I love rain but I do get a little dizzy at times and sometimes faint if I'm in the rain more than six hours."

_"Uh...what would you be doing out in the rain for six hours??" _

"...nothing...just saying."

_"Yeah,now can you bite me?"_

"Why do you want to be turned so bad?!!"

_'Craaaaap' _

_"Uh...so...I could be closer to you."_

"R_iiii_ght."

_"Please."_

"You know what?No."

_'Agh!I have to do something,push her more.'_

Krad just smirked at her,he was going to get the knife again,in a blink of an eye Dark had snatched the knife away.

"I think not.If I have to paralize you to stop I will."

_"Threatening are we?"_

"I don't know why you want to be turned but knowing your characteristics,its bad."

_"Well maybe,maybe not."_

_'Hmm,her eyes changed back to her normal eye color.'_

Suddenly,Dark had grabbed Krad's sliced wrist and gripped it hard making Krad yelp slightly, _"What are you doing girl!?"_

Dark just smirked and let go,"Your welcome." And walked to the kitchen,Krad looked at his wrist and saw it wasn't cut anymore, _'She healed it in seconds.'_

Then Krad's anger grew,_'Damn it!I want to get stronger!I will not be taken as a fool and I don't need a knife to agravate your thrist!!'_

As he got up in a fast pace he walked into the kitchen where Dark was done washing the knife really well,turning to see Krad staring at her like a insaine maniac that he was,immediately he got his finger nail and sliced his whole palm,ran to her and put his palm to her mouth making Dark fall back a little in shock.

Blood went gushing into her mouth,she lost it that second.

Krad saw Dark didn't move but her eyes went pitch black,suddenly she punched him to the floor,and felt a hand lightly slit his throat and was now chocking him. He looked her in the eye,and was now paralized,couldn't fight back.

He was screwed.

Looking at her she seemed emotionless,then smiled wickedly showing her sharp teeth and long fangs. Dark got a handfull of his hair yanking his head to the left,making Krad feel a shock of pain but couldn't do anything about it.

After a momment Krad felt something on his neck,two razor blades sink into his skin,_ 'She's biting me.'_

Then a few more momments,Krad started to feel his life drain away, _'Stop it.'_ He couldn't speak even if he tried,he wanted to push her off but couldn't,this isn't how he planned to die...wait...he never thought about it so he wouldn't know,he just wanted a body to have full control of and kill Dark and then torture the Niwas one by one.

As Krad started to see the place turning and fadded into a black tint little at a time,he heard Dark cough,saw her pull back and spit out the blood in digust, "I sorry." With that he saw her collapse on the floor as he blacked out.

* * *

**MAN!**This took me days to type,and sorrys for the cliff hanger,if I took this long typeing this chapter and I still need to finish that other chapter,lol,I'll update soon,maybe less than a week or something.Don't kill me!!I'll get my sis on you!!(Plus I'll go loco myself and Wooooweee!!! Do I luv going pshyico,really when I'm in that state,you could mistaken me from a person that's been in the pshiyco house lol jk,I'm not that bad...at least people still live after I go into my little... 'Stage of maddness' XD

* * *

Juuust to let you know the people who are going to be what. 

-Tarra (My wonderful Sis):Pure-Blooded Vampire

-Trinity (My best friend):Human

-Jason (Stupid Person):Vampire

-Jack (Stupid Person):Pure-Blooded Vampire

-Asta (Smart Person...I Guess jk):Pure-Blooded Werewolf

-Flare (Tarra's Boyfriend,so peoples away):Half Werewolf and Half Vampire

-Rain:Werewolf (Not Immortal anymore)

-Machika:Werewolf

* * *

1)Just picked random 

2)I acually heard it was addictive...from my teacher! he said he stayed up playing that game till 1,2,or 3 in the morning and that all his team mates turned against him,it was funny!

3)Sorry,forgot what I was going to say,heheh (Blame Trinity for hitting me in the head so damn hard!Made me _smarter_ than I ever have before lol)

Kays later

-Dark


End file.
